


A Taste of Life

by TeamMoose_4everSW_83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Family, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hunting, Jealous, Jealousy, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Sam Winchesters - Freeform, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vanilla, Winchester - Freeform, familylife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMoose_4everSW_83/pseuds/TeamMoose_4everSW_83
Summary: You meeting Sam Winchester, falling in love, fighting, jealousy. Getting pregnant and starting a family. Just you and Sam's life.





	1. Sweaters and Showers

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, sorry for grammatical errors and maybe some boring stuff. Hope you guys like it! (๑･̑◡･̑๑)

You met the Winchesters at a funny time actually, they had walked right in when you were slitting throats of some ghouls they were hunting. They were surprised at how one girl managed to take on 3 ghouls and that's how your hunting friendship had begun. 

You and the boys helped each other on many hunts and you were there when Dean had gone to hell, you were there during the apocalypse, hell you were the one who managed to keep a leash on soulless Sam since he for some reason liked you enough to not kill you, well not that he could've. Of course you and him got into many fights and if it weren't for Dean you were pretty sure some serious damage would've been inflicted. You were there for it all up till now you found yourself living with the Winchesters in their men of letters bunkhouse. You had to admit living with the Winchesters was hard work, dealing with the vastly different personalities they both had but somehow you got along anyway. They were family. But of course to you Sam was a bit more. You considered Dean a brother who occasionally you enjoyed flirting with because you both thought it was funny. But Sam, you didn't feel like was a brother, you felt too physically attracted to him for you to feel a sibling love but nonetheless you hid those feelings for the sake of hunting together. 

It was a rainy evening. Thunderstorms and lightning the whole package. You and Sam were hunting a werewolf because Dean had managed to break his leg last week on your Wendigo hunt. You felt the rain dripping on the top of your head and down your face. You were soaking wet and cold, you felt your black tank top stick to your skin under your green jacket. You moved your gun in your hand to the right when you heard the sound of feet running. You looked over at Sam, he nodded in agreement as you both made your way through the alley. You heard another patter of feet followed by a growl. You immediately pulled the trigger as soon you saw the flash of black. 

"Woah" Sam said 

You smiled at him while blowing up your bubble gun. 

"Better buy me a drink for doing your job" you had said turning around and walking out the alley. 

"Where the hell did you learn to hunt like that" you put you lips together and stared at the road. You didn't feel like telling Sam your deep dark past. Even though you were close, they still didn't know some parts of your dark life before you met the Winchesters while it was brought up once or twice you usually just changed the subject. Of course you had the typical past with seeing some one get eaten by a monster. You were a doctor before this mess, walked in on a vampire sucking on blood pouches. Of course you managed to get away with the help of a so called "Federal Agent." It was then you learned about the crap hole world you lived in. 

"Right, lets go get changed first" he said while walking ahead of you. You furrowed you eyebrows and moved faster. When you were side by side he looked down at you smiling, you furrowed your eyebrows more  
"Are you mocking me" you said walking beside him. "Not really, it's not exactly my fault your legs are shorter" he had said looking ahead moving a little faster. You bit your lips in frustration and moved faster basically jogging at this point. You punched him in his side and started running towards your car. "Why are you so competitive?" He questioned when he reached the car. "Because, I don't like losing" you replied starting your car. 

You drove to the motel, it was 4:30 in the morning but it was still bright outside. You grabbed your clothes and were about to open the door to the bathroom but another hand grabbed the door handle as well. You looked up at the tall man and gave him a death glare. "Ladies first" you said. "That's sexist" he replied. You were about to push and go into the bathroom anyway but Sam stepped in front of you blocking your pathway. "You don't get everything you want all the time" he had said. You scrunched up your lips with your eyebrows as usual furrowing. While you and Sam did get along, you always had your stubborn issues since neither one of you wanted to move or change. "In my opinion you look pretty cute when you're mad" he said making your face relax and warm up at his comment. You were looking at his chest, blushing, out of no where you felt a kiss on your warm cheek and a disappearing Sam. You stood in front of the bathroom door processing what just happened. You felt a little angry that Sam managed to manipulate your feelings to get a shower but you forgave him for that kiss earlier. 

You stripped off all your wet clothes and wrapped a towel around your nude self. You were waiting for Sam to finish his shower. 

Sam walked into you sitting on the edge of the motel bed in only a towel. 

"Why are you in a towel" he asked drying his hair. 

"Do you expect me to sit around in wet clothes?" You asked. 

"Huh" he replied "Makes sense, showers yours."

After your shower you were looking through the clothes you brought in and soon realized you had none, well other than underwear and a pair of shorts. "Sam" you yelled out. 

"What?" 

"Where are my clothes?" 

"You had me give them to the hotel service to wash" Shoot you thought. You had no clothes, you were planning on wearing the ones you wore today for the rest of the day. You weren't planning on the weather being so wet. You heard a knock on the door and you opened it slightly to stick your head out to hide your nudity. Your eyes were met with a red hoodie. You looked and saw Sam smiling. You grabbed the hoodie and closed door and yelled out a "Thanks". 

You unraveled the hoodie and looked at its size, it was undoubtedly big on you but after you dried yourself off you pulled the Stanford hoodie over your head and put on your underwear and shorts. The hoodie came down to your knees and you soon found it pointless to even wear shorts. 

When you stepped out of the bathroom Sam immediately started laughing. "You..you..look so cute and tiny" he managed to suss out while he laughed hysterically. You roll your eyes at him and grabbed your car keys and gun and opened the door and started making your way to the car. Sam soon followed you still snickering behind. 

When you arrive at the almost empty Dennys the few people there were giving you and Sam looks. But you shrugged it off as the usual and got seated at a table. You and Sam were sitting at those family friends booth so you both ended up sitting next to each other. The waitresses kept snickering about around you guys and you gave them questionable looks. You turned to Sam for an explanation and he just smiled instead and ate his salad. "What's so funny?" You asked demanding a response. "They're either thinking we just had sex and got hungry since we both have wet hair and you're wearing my hoodie or they just think it's funny you're wearing hoodie" he responded.  
"Oh" was all you said because you blushed at the idea of you and Sam doing and it did turn you on. You hadn't noticed but you'd been staring at Sam for a while and it didn't exactly go unnoticed by the large man. He brought his hand up to your cheek and leaned in "Now for sure they think we did it" he whispered into your ear. You smiled at him when he pulled away, laughing a bit before eating your pancakes. 

For the rest of the morning you and Sam lightly flirted making jokes and the occasional teasing. You and Sam went to a store later and picked up some beers and went back to the motel. You both decided to just chill out till nighttime before hitting the road and going back to cranky Dean. 

You both were drunk around 3 o'clock in the afternoon laughing on the bed because of the funny scene from The Office. "I can't believe he said that" you said while laughing. Sam was wiping away his tears while still laughing and holding his stomach. You laughed even harder after what Michael, a character from the office, did another stupid thing. Your head was in his lap as you tipped over while laughing and the fact you were drunk wasn't helping you sit up straight either. 

By 4 o'clock your head was in Sam's lap as he stroked your hair. You both giggled at every time something stupid happened on the show. You both were pretty smashed by now since you've gone through 3 packs of beer. "You're hair is like really, really soft" he said drunkenly. You just just hummed in response. "And I think you're like really really cute, like the way Jim likes Pam" he said. 

You laughed "I like you too". 

"Whaaaa? Really? That's like..awesome." 

You just giggled further and snuggled into his thigh. His hand was on your hip, stroking it from your thighs. You moaned slightly at the feeling of Sam's hand on your bare thighs.

Somehow you both ended up passing out later. You had receded down to the bed and were snuggled up in Sam's arms. It was about 8 o'clock when you had started to stir. You woke up almost on top of Sam and his red flannel shirt. You checked your phone and there was about 30 missed calls from Dean. You groaned and fell back on Sam which caused him to wake up. He grunted while he followed your suit by checking his phone and seeing 40 missed calls from Dean. 

"We better get moving before Dean throws a fit" he said. You just grunted in response. You and Sam falling asleep in the same bed wasn't exactly a new thing. You guys were pretty close since you didn't want to share with Dean and his snoring when you went on hunts. Sam didn't seem to mind either. He kinda liked sleeping next you, it was warm and calming in a way. But sometimes it caused some problems for him. But of course neither of you remembered what you had said in your drunken state. 

You sinked into the cars seat as you continued to try to catch some sleep as Sam drove. You still were wearing Sam's hoodie since you felt too lazy to wear the clothes you got back from the maid and you liked how it smelled like Sam. 

When you get back to the bunker you're immediately met with Dean yelling. 

"What the hell Sam you told me you'd be back soon and you too Y/N I expected you guys to finish this job and get back but you took two whole damn days!" 

You sighed and rolled your eyes except yours were half closed due to the tiredness and your hangover. You dragged around your bag on your shoulder and tried to walk to your room. 

"Is that...is that Sam's hoodie?" Dean asked. You just grunted in reply. "What the hell, I've been waiting for you two to come home but I guess you both were too busy hooking up!" 

"It's not like that!" You yelled hoping Dean heard you through the walls of the room. 

"Oh really? Then why the hell are you in Sam's room?" 

You slumped onto the bed, "because it's closer" you whispered out. This hangover is gonna kill you, it was just starting but you knew it was just gonna get worse. Sam soon joined you on his bed and slumped next you wrapping his arm around your waist. 

"Did you guys even get me pie!" Dean screamed out. "Is he gonna shut up" you asked to Sam. "Just let him wear himself out." 

"Good night Sam"

"Good night Y/N"


	2. Harry Potter and more Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo 2nd chapter, lets gooo.

You woke up again in Sam's arms. You groaned a little at the pounding headache. You got up and went to the bathroom. You laughed a little because the only thing that was slightly messy was your hair. You prided yourself on the fact you looked good when you woke up in the morning even when you had a hangover. 

After you took care of yourself you walked to the kitchen. You saw Dean with a cup of coffee and his usual bathrobe. 

"So you and Sammy a thing now?" 

"No" you groaned out as you looked in the fridge for the ground meat, cheese, and buns. Best thing for a hungover is a greasy breakfast but you were no mood to go drive. 

"So why the hell were you in his bed?"

"Because it was closer and I didn't feel like walking all the way there" you replied angrily. You started to make your burgers standing over the grill watching the oil sizzle around the patties in the pan. Dean had walked out of the kitchen seeing as you were in no mood to deal with his interrogation. You could understand his irritated feelings since you didn't bother to call him back and then you show up hungover wearing Sam's hoodie and then falling asleep in his bed. 

Sam has made his way to the kitchen and saw you making burgers. "I kinda wanted to eat eggs". You looked up at him with a glare, "but burgers good." He came over and leaned on the counter staring at you staring at the uncooked meat. "You're so grumpy, lighten up, you're worse than Dean" he had said. 

"How do you not have a headache right now?"

"Because I'm twice your size so my headaches not as bad as yours" 

You just blinked and flipped your patties in response. Sam got up from the counter and came up behind you. His fingers made their way to your waist and started moving, tickling you. You immediately started giggling, "stop Sam" you said while laughing. He stopped tickling you and was just wrapping his arms around you and lifting you up. You still were laughing "Sam, Sam, put me down" you managed to laugh out. He was laughing too lifting and moving you back and forth. 

"Not a thing my ass" Dean had said standing in the door way. As soon as Dean appeared Sam put you down clearing his throat. You just continued to make burgers, putting them on the toasted, cheesy buns. You put ketchup on yours and sat on the table. Sam sat across. After you took the first bite Sam started laughing. You looked at him in confusion. "Nice ketchup mustache" he said answering your confusion. You looked down puckering your lips looking at the blotches of red above your lip. You licked it off with your tongue but Sam kept snickering you just assumed there was more. "Stop laughing at my ketchup mustache" "make me". You looked at him with a glare and kicked him a little under the table. "Hey that was mean". "You asked for it" you replied with a smile on your face. 

Later while looking for a new job you eventually got bored and started throwing little paper balls you made with newspaper at Sam. He just glared at you and started doing it back which led to you and Sam throwing paper back and forth each other before Dean stopping the both of you.  
"Seriously I'm supposed to be the immature one"

Around the afternoon you had washed Sam's infamous hoodie and went to his room to drop it off. You were met with a buck naked Sam turned around drying his hair.  
"Nice ass" you said breaking the silence. Sam turned around in shock forgetting to cover his lower half "oh god Y/N what are you doing here" he said in surprise while trying to cover his netherlands. You smiled and held up his hoodie "just returning this." 

"Oh..uhh..I thought you liked it" 

"I do but I thought you'd want it back" 

"Eh, you looked pretty cute in it...you can have it if you want" Sam said making you blush. 

"I do want it but...it doesn't smell like you anymore" you replied blushing even harder. You were about to leave after the embarrassing promise but a "Wait" stopped you. You turned around and saw Sam walking towards you in just a towel. Soon you were against the wall with Sam's arms besides your head. You looked up to see Sam's face close to yours. "You like my hoodie because it smelled like me?" He said lowering his face more closer to mine. 

"Really" a sudden comment appeared. You both turned your head to see Dean standing at the doorway of Sam's room making his 'I'm done' face. You managed to escape Sam's trap and Dean's judgement by running to your room. You locked the door behind you as you tried to calm down and breathe. While you as a hunter were calm and collected but when it came to Sam you had a hard time controlling your feelings. 

The rest of the week was filled with eye contact and blushing followed by flirting that annoyed Dean nonstop which led to the occasional irritated comments made by him like "Just hook up already" or "I swear to god if you two do it anywhere except your rooms I will kick you out" or the new one "just use protection and don't use my shower." Each comment resulted in both you and Sam blushing. 

Around the second week you had to take Dean to his doctors appointment to remove his cast and get some groceries. After you dropped Dean off to the hospital you and Sam went to the nearby market to shop for some food. You started it off with getting some pies and pie making supplies to make sure Dean shut up for the rest of the week about you and Sam. A man across the isle kept eyeing you. You just brushed it off as you always got looks from people because you were particularly good looking but you never understood the concept, people have been just telling you that you were pretty ever since you were little based on the symmetry of your face which you thought was just a weird concept. 

The man soon started moving a little to close for your comfort, you eyed him and moved to the side trying to create space but he just moved closer. You got annoyed and turned to him "What's your problem?" You asked glaring at him.

"Oh nothing I was just admiring how hot you are, wanna go grab a drink." You just glared at him harder and started walking away but he grabbed your wrist "Hey where you going pretty lady" you were about to punch him the face but a hand reached across and grabbed the man's hand twisting it Sam stepped in between you two and towered over the man. You could feel Sam's glare even though you just saw his back but you knew the look it came with the tense shoulders and the clenching of the fists. "Do we have a problem?" Sam asked in a calm but terrifying voice, you know that voice, Sam was pretty close to losing his shit. "Hey no man, I'm sorry, can you let go you're about to break my wrist man." Sam let go of his hand and grabbed your waist and pulled you away grabbing the cart. You didn't get to shop anymore as Sam just rushed to the counter and put all the food on the counter to check out. He was pretty upset, his lips were pursed and his eyebrows drenched over his eyes giving him the brooding look. "Alright Sam calm down"  
He just gave you a look and continued putting the items on the counter as the person behind it just gave you a questionable look as he scanned the items. 

When you got outside and started putting grocery bags in the trunk. "Sam" you said trying to get his attention but instead he just grabbed your waist and kissed you. You were shocked at first but you soon responded to the kiss. You're brain went blank, you felt warm, Sam's tongue swiped against your bottom lip and let him into your mouth. You were soon entering a daze, grabbing onto Sam's biceps for support he pulled you even tighter lifting you a bit since you felt wobbly in the legs. Sam let go of your lips but he was still close by pressing his forehead against yours. "I like you" he said in a pant catching his breath. You smiled a bit "finally" you said kissing him back, the make out session would've continued but you felt your phone ring in the back pocket of your pants. While getting your phone out you soon realized you both were making out in a parking lot. You pushed Sam slightly while answering your phone looking at the people giving you looks. 

"Where the hell are you guys I've been sitting here for 20 minutes the nurse is married come on man hurry up" you heard Dean whine. "Calm down we're on our way and we got pie" you said leaning against the trunk. "Come on let's go before Dean blows it" you said walking towards the drivers seat. Before you started the car you kissed Sam on the cheek before starting the impala and backing out of the parking lot. You saw him smile at you with cute dimples. 

When you got home to the bunker you dragged the grocery bags into the kitchen with Sam while Dean kept talking about how hot one of the nurses was and how embarrassed he was when she turned out to be married. You and Sam just ignored him while you put the groceries away throwing cans to Sam while he threw refrigerated items to you. "Hey hey Siamese Twins even listening to me?" Dean said interrupting. "Huh?" You said as you threw a can of pie filling at Sam but unfortunately had stopped paying attention as well and got hit in the face with a can. "Oh my god Sam" you yelled as you walked of the grunting man cupping his face. Dean just laughed as you tried to get a look at Sam's face.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah you just hit my cheek" he said letting you look at his now bruised cheek. You went and got the pack of frozen peas and pressed them against Sam's face.  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's okay, it was an accident"  
You still felt bad about it so you gave Sam a kiss on his cheek, he smiled. 

You made chicken stir fry and rice for dinner in hopes of cheering up sam by making something he'd like. Dean was slightly upset but he didn't complain since he got a slice of pie in the end. 

"Hey" you said while leaning against Sam's door way. "Hey" he smiled. "Wanna watch some movies together?" You suggested.

"I'd love to, what movie?" 

"Eh I don't know you decide." You said while walking in and closing the door behind you and getting into Sam's bed cuddling up next to him.  
"Any reason why you closed the door?"  
"I don't want Dean walking in"  
"Walking into what? Watching a movie?" He smiled at you. You smirked back and grabbed his hand, putting it in between your thighs. He looked at you with a confused but happy face, you just replied with "it'll keep your hands warm." 

A while went by as you guys settled into watching Harry Potter and the goblet of fire. About in the middle of the movie Sam started squeezing your thigh and moving closer to certain regions. You did the same by putting your hand on his thigh occasionally stroking it. You knew Sam had a hard on eventhough you hadn't touched it directly but the way his pants grew tighter around his thighs it was obvious. He looked down at you when you looked up, you smiled again and Sam removed his hand from your thigh and grabbed you by the waist pulling you into his lap, straddling him. You felt his manhood poke at you and you felt happy about your decision on wearing silk shorts and a silk tank top that clearly showed your hard nipples poking through. 

His arms were wrapped around you pulling you closer to him as he leaned in for a kiss. You wrapped your arms around his head digging your fingers in his soft hair. You moaned into the kiss when one of Sam's hands traveled south to your ass and gave it a squeeze as he pushed your hips a little forward making you grind on him. 

You soon we're basically dry jumping each other as you felt Sam's dick move back and forth over your clit making you a moaning mess as Sam sucked on your neck. You gripped onto his biceps grinding your ass onto him more. "Y/N" Sam gasped out. You responded by kissing him again engaging in a heated tongue session. You felt Sam's hand dip into your shorts and grab your bare as, massaging it, you moaned in the kiss as a response, you could feel his fingers oh so close to your wet sex. At this point your silk shorts were ruined and so were Sam's pants. Sam started kissing down to your neck as his other free hand went under your tank top grabbing onto your breasts massaging them before playing with your nipple. You were in ecstasy, moaning Sam's name over and over, you wanted him inside you, to feel his member slide in and out of you, throbbing and hot. You lowered your hands and grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifting it off him, he did the same immediately taking one of your nipples into his mouth. The hand that was grabbing your ass soon slithered to your wet sex soon inserting his fingers and thrusting them in and out. You hid your moan by biting onto Sam's neck, digging your nails in his biceps. You felt Sam's fingers grind up against that spot that made you moan so loud you swear Dean heard it. Sam growled "moan loader for me." He pushed you down and slid out, you moaned at the loss of his fingers but you didn't have time to complain because Sam was ripping your shorts off your hips. 

You were completely naked, and so was Sam. You felt his hard on prod against you as he kissed you passionately. He thrusted his dick in surprise making you scream as you held onto his back for support. "Ssam" you managed to suss out as he began moving in and out  
"yeahh"  
"Move faster" you said grabbing onto his hips and pushing them forward into you. Sam lost it at your comment as he began thrusting at animalistic speed you responded by moaning every time he pushed inside you. You felt him pulsate inside you, he leaned down and began sucking your neck. You felt Sam hit your sweet spot continuously making you feel closer and closer to your orgasm. You couldn't take it anymore as you finally felt a warm wave wash over you as you trembled around Sam's dick. Sam soon joined you as thrusting in a few more times till finally cumming inside and then falling beside you. He turned and put his arm around pulling you closer.  
"Hey" he said while snuggling into your neck.  
"Hmm?"  
"You think Dean heard us?"  
"Hmm, not sure lets make sure this time" you said getting up and sitting on top of his hips. You both smiled as Sam flipped you over and started kissing you again.


	3. Dinner and that Tuna smell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Sex.

The next few days were full of lovey dovey looks that made Dean gag every time which were also accompanied by the constant nagging of us needing to be more quiet or get a room at the end of the bunker. It was no surprise that Dean was complaining, hell you and Sam couldn't stop doing it ever since your guys' so called 'movie night.' So every single time Dean left you guys alone, Sam and you couldn't help yourselves and sometimes you just couldn't even when Dean was in the bunker. 

You often found yourself naked on tables, sweaty and moaning with Sam thrusting in you or perhaps bent over the kitchen counter with only an apron on. You even did it in the car once on a hunting trip. It got especially hot and since you couldn't exactly do it in the room with Dean because you both knew it'd get too loud so you both sneaked out of the motel room and did it in the back seat. You lost count of how many times you did it but you did remember Dean getting really mad in that morning when he found you both passed out in the back of the car, naked along with the usual sex hair. 

Right now you and Sam were taking a shower together, well more like making out in the shower. You stood on your tippy toes trying to hold onto him more, you could feel everything, the heat that resonated off of Sam's body, the wetness that made you stick together more. He was holding onto you, his fingers pushing into your skin, even bruising a little. He pushed you into the wall and pulled one of your legs onto his shoulders as he lowered himself to his knees. One lick was all it took for you to become a mess. Sam was not stoping nor slowing down as his tongue moved continuously over your clitoris. You grabbed on to his hair as he continued to do his work. Feeling his tongue lather your wet sex was riveting as you felt yourself pull closer to organism. The wave of heat was almost pulsating inside you, as you felt everything. Sam's hair brushing against your thighs, his scruff occasionally chaffing them, his fingers grabbing tight onto your legs, his mouth against your lower region made you moan. 

"Ssam, I'm close" you muttered out. You moaned even louder as you felt vibrations from Sam's mouth as he attempted to talk. His hand slithered close to you hole as you felt his fingers prod into it. 

Soon his fingers were thrusting in and out as he continued to eat you out. You could take it anymore. The feeling of Sam's fingers hitting that sweet spot along with his tongue rubbing against your clit made you tremble as you clenched up, fisting Sam's hair as you came. 

He didn't let you rest as he immediately rose and kissed you hard on the mouth. Grabbing your ass he pushed you both closer as his hand lowered, delving deep into your crevice into your wet sex. Sam started fingering you once again making you clench on to his biceps. 

"No Sam, put it in, I want to feel you inside me" you whispered into his ear, tiptoeing.  
He growled in response and picked up both your legs from the ground and immediately thrusting in you. You moaned at the intrusion as you felt hit your cervix, filling you up to the brim. You clenched even harder at his biceps from the feeling of his warm member inside you, throbbing with need. He didn't stop for a minute you didn't even have a chance to complete your moans as he continued to thrust in filling you up, hitting your sweet spot over and over again. You felt yourself cum as Sam continued to thrust inside you. He bit and sucked on your neck as you clenched around him. He soon came too as he felt you clench around him. His hands tightened around you thighs definitely leaving some light bruises which will look great against the multiple hickeys Sam just gave you. 

~

 

You strolled into the kitchen with a robe on. Your hair was still wet from the shower earlier. Dean was in the kitchen too making some burgers. 

"Nice hickeys"

You smiled at him, well more of a smirk, as you went to the fridge to get something to eat. 

"So now are you and Sammy a thing?" 

"Yeah I guess so" you replied as you bit into a red apple. 

"Is there any chance you guys could, I don't know, shut the hell up" 

You laughed in response at his bitch face and just walked out of the room eating your apple. 

~

"Hey, do you maybe want to go out for dinner" 

You turned around from your chair to look at Sam, he was leaning on the doorway with a nervous look plastered over his face. He was looking down and then up at your face showing his usual smile with dimples. 

"Sure, I'll get ready" you said smiling. You felt a little happy about the sudden drinks Sam was taking you to. You kinda knew it was basically a date. Except you had a feeling Dean was going to be tagging along but knowing him he'd probably leave you two alone if he got the message. That was the good thing about Dean, he didn't fancy the third wheel position. 

You put on a red flannel shirt with some jean shorts. You paired them along with some boots and unbuttoned the first few buttons of your shirt to reveal some cleavage. After you put on some make up you walked out of your room to be greeted with a "woah" from both brothers. 

"You won't even have to buy drinks looking like that" Dean said grabbing his keys. 

"Well yes, I suppose she does look very attractive" a sudden deep voice piped in. You turned to see Cas standing with his usual look of furrowed eyebrows and trench coat. 

"Hello Y/N, nice to see you again" Cas said. You walked to him giving him a hug. 

"You joining us?" 

"Ahh well yes, Dean had invited me" 

"Guess Dean didn't want to be the third wheel" Sam said laughing a little. You smiled a little too which earned a "shut up" with Dean. 

~  
You and Sam were laughing about some debate you had. That was your favorite thing about Sam. His intelligence, you guys often had philosophical conversations which always got some kind of "nerd" remark from Dean. 

"No seriously for all we know dinosaurs could've have spoke fluent German and how do you we not know about prehistoric reproduction" you said laughing as you put a piece of chicken in your mouth. 

"That's right, I mean for all we know dinosaurs could have dicks about the size of a tree" 

"But aren't dinosaurs related to the lizard family, do lizards have dicks?" You said in a confused state. 

"Huh, I don't even know" 

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Dean said turning around from the booth next you. 

"I believe they're debating about dinosaurs having reproductive organs, in which case they did" Cas replied. 

"Huh" you and Sam said in sync. You looked at him and smiled, he did too. 

"Can you stop with the googley eyes, some of us are trying to eat" 

~  
"Dean how are you still hungry" Sam asked as he ate a tuna sandwich. The smell was making you feel nauseous, your head was starting to spin and you felt your dinner starting to come up. 

"I got a big appetite" Dean said in the middle of his bites. "Hey Y/N, you feeling okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine, I feel a little dizzy" you said. 

You got up with your legs a little wobbly. You used the wall for support. You looked over at Sam, he was walking towards you with a concerned look. 

"Sam no, I'm fine, I'm going to my room."

You walked away and rushed slightly to your room and busted in the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. You held on to your and let it out. After you were done emptying your stomach you checked your phone for the date. Fuck you're late.


	4. Bacon burgers and hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments so feel free to leave some!!

You sat on the closed toilet seat staring at the pregnancy test that clearly spelled out positive. You didn't think you were pregnant, you were still bleeding a little bit but you got suspicious today because your boobs were swelled up and you felt nauseous all day. You didn't know what to do, the sudden news made you go into shock as you were stuck thinking about the many possibilities that could happen. A sudden knock on the door pulled you out of your trance.  
"Hey Y/N you ok? You've been in there for a while" you heard Sam say in a concerning voice.  
"Yeah I just felt a little sick that's all, I'm good now"  
"Alright let me know if you need anything"  
Footsteps disappeared behind the door. What were you gonna tell Sam, what was he gonna think? You always wanted to have kids but you sure as hell didn't want to raise them into this life. You stood up and made your way to your closet grabbing your jacket and keys. You almost made it out until Dean had shouted at you a "where you going." You turned around to look at him sitting on the table with Sam who also had a concerned face.  
"Uh just feel like eating out tonight, you want anything?"  
"Get me a cheeseburger with extra bacon"  
You rolled your eyes at Dean and his typical request.  
"You want me to come with you?" Sam had asked getting up. You quickly shouted a "No" which led to Sam's shocked face. "Just want to drive alone" you said before leaving. 

When you got in the car you sighed a little and put your head against the wheel. Before you knew it you were crying. But before you became a weeping mess you wiped away your tears and started the car. 

~

"Alright this is going to be cold"  
You felt the gel liked fluid on your belly shivering a bit at the temperature. You watched the screen look at the static like black screen.  
"Congrats your 3 weeks pregnant and the baby looks healthy."  
"How I'm on the pill?"  
"Did you start it on time?"  
"Well I was just a day late but I took all my pills"  
"When you start your pill late it actually doesn't work, you have to be very strict on the schedule when it comes to things like this"  
"But I was bleeding"  
"Yeah a small amount of bleeding is actually normal, but if it continues or worsens you should come back and immediately seek medical attention"  
You smiled in response but it came off as a weak sad smile. The doctor took notice of it and expressed a concern towards you. "Do you need to make a phone call?" You looked up at the doctor and nodded. "Ok you can stay here until you got things figured out, ask a nurse for me if you need anything ok?"  
You nodded and thanked her in response, she just smiled and gave you the we've all been there look before taking off her gloves and throwing them in the trash and exiting the room. You dialed Dean's number  
"Hey Y/N what's up? Having trouble getting my burger or something"  
You started crying immediately as soon as you heard Dean's voice and blurted out the obvious thing that had to be said. 

"I'm pregnant, please don't tell Sam" 

You heard only silence at first but eventually Dean questioned where you were and immediately made his way to the clinic without getting Sam suspicious. 

~

He walked in on you crying your eyes out and immediately hugged you as you hiccuped into his chest. "What am I going to do?" You muffled out. "Y/N you gotta tell Sammy, he's responsible too"  
"But what if he doesn't want it, what if he gets mad and just leaves me?"  
"Alright just shh, you know Sammy wouldn't do that, hell he's more responsible than I am" 

"Look Y/N, it's going to be alright, even if Sammy don't want any part of this, I'll be there" 

Dean had wiped away your tears and you both made your way to your car. You had insisted that you could drive yourself so he could drive his own car but he just sat in the drivers seat.  
You both had gotten some burgers before you went home to the bunker, Dean had managed to cheer you up on the way home. 

You had come home to an angry Sam who was waiting for both of on the table. You noticed the pregnancy test sitting on the table in front of him. Your heart started racing at the thought of Sam knowing. You were breathing a little harder.  
"Mind telling me what this is Y/N"  
You furrowed your eyebrows "what do you think it is Sam" you replied with an obvious sass in your voice.  
"You're pregnant and you didn't bother to tell me" Sam's voiced boomed through the walls of the bunker. Dean had left you two alone to hash things out.  
"I..I was scared, I didn't know what to do, you think I haven't realized that I can't have kids with the life you and me lead! What did you expect me to do?! Give you a damn card telling you you're a dad!"  
Sam looked shocked at your sudden yelling. He looked down at the floor and then got up and walked towards you.  
"Are you gonna keep it?"  
"I was gonna leave that up to you, because I sure as hell can't raise a kid alone..not with my life, but if you want to, then yeah."  
Sam looked down at you and put his arms around you. As soon as you felt his chest you started crying a bit and hugged him back. "I want you to keep the baby"  
You looked up at him in a slight shocked face. "Are you sure"  
"Look I didn't plan on having a kid, but I did always want one, if I got the chance I don't want to lose it."  
You smiled and hugged him even tighter.  
"I love you" Sam said out of no where.  
You looked up at him and smiled before stuffing your face into his chest.  
"I love you too" you muffled into his chest. Sam chuckled in response.


	5. Teasing and cribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal few months full of fluff

You were around 8 weeks pregnant now, towards the end of your second month. You had a small bump now but it was still hard to see. Most of your ab definition was gone which was both exciting because your baby was growing but sad because no more abs. It was sort of the pre-scare of what your body was going to become. 

"Hey have you two found out the sex yet" Dean remarked. You took a pause in the middle of your research. You all were looking for a way to kill a giant squid God that was killing people near the lake of the bunker. You looked over at Sam who gave you a questionable look. 

"I kind of forgot about that, I got so wrapped up with the fact I was pregnant I completely forgot to ask" 

"Huh, we should go then" Sam remarked. You got a little happy at the thought of doing something normal compared to your unusual hunter's life. 

"Yeah aren't you supposed to get those check up thingys" you looked over at Dean with a surprised face. "Wow Dean you actually know some stuff" 

~ 

"Oh I see your back, is this the father I assume" you nodded in response as you looked over at Sam. "I'm guessing you want to know the sex since last time you kind of left out of the blue" you laughed nervously at the doctor's word. "Alright, let's get this started, can you lift your shirt"

You complied as you lifted your shirt to reveal your slightly swollen belly. You flinched slightly at the cold gel being applied to your stomach. Your heart exhilarated at the sound of a sudden heartbeat that filled the room. 

"Is that, is that the baby's?" Sam asked getting excited like a puppy. 

"Yup, it's a strong heartbeat which means strong baby, do you guys want to know the sex now?" 

You looked over at Sam and then back at the doctor, both nodding in unison anxiously. 

"It's a...boy, congrats!" You smiled in response and looked over at Sam once again who also had the happy expression plastered on his face. 

~ 

"So, am I going to have a niece or nephew" 

You and Sam smiled at Dean. "You're going to have a.....nephew!!" You and Sam said in unison as if you were practicing in the car. Dean also smiled and walked towards you both and hugged you guys. You felt content in that moment not just because you were having a kid but also because you were giving both Sam and Dean a reason to actually be happy for once. It was as if this was meant to be in a way. 

~ 

You yawned slightly as you got out of bed, well Sam's bed, to put on your robe and make it to the bathroom. You started to wobble a little which was expected but of course Dean's nicknames weren't welcomed. You were 6 months pregnant now and we're reduced to doing very little things around the bunker. You usually would clean things or cook but standing up for long periods of time and doing something that strains your back was difficult at this point which kind of scared you since you still had 3 more months to go. 

The boys started staying home more so now and took up jobs that wouldn't be so far. Especially since Sam had a hard time leaving you alone. 

Clothes now were a no fit situation. Your jeans were not an option 2 months ago and now you couldn't fit your usual tops over you without feeling some sort of discomfort. You had been reduced to sweaters and Sam's clothes. Of course leggings never left your side. But you didn't worry much about maternity clothes because Sam and Dean promised to go shopping with you later anyway. 

~ 

You put on the white sweater over one of the black leggings you owned. Sam came along and help you put on your boots which you now were incapable of doing. You paired the outfit with a coat and made your way to the impala which also had Castiel sitting in it as well. You managed to convince him to come along since you decided he was going to be the godfather. 

"Alright ready to go mama bird" Dean said as he got in the drivers seat next to Sam. You rolled your eyes at the nickname and replied with a yes before putting on your seatbelt. 

The store was a pretty minimalistic type of shop for babies. Everything was white with a few places of pastel colors. Dean had went off and started looking at funny onesie while you and Sam started with basic things you needed. You and Sam thought it'd be funny to go with a white and flannel theme. You chose some flannel sheets with moose on them which made sam do his bitch face which turned into a dimpled smile because he thought it was cute. Dean had picked out onesies that went along the lines of "if you think I'm cute, you should see my uncle." In which both you and Sam rolled your eyes when he held it up with a goofy smile. 

Once you guys got home from shopping the boys had started working on the crib and the set up which just made them get into an argument about what screw goes where. You laughed to yourself as you saw two big guys in flannel trying to figure out how to put together a simple crib in your room. 

~ 

Sam was currently doing research for Dean, who was out on a hunting trip. He sat on the wooden chair with one foot on his knee and his hand across his mouth as he stared intensely at his laptop. You had just woken up from a very vivid dream about Sam and the heat hadn't subsided yet. You walked over to Sam wearing his flannel shirt, only his flannel shirt. Normally the shirt would cover your butt well but your belly made it rise up a little further and to add on you didn't bother buttoning the first few which left a good view of your new bigger cleavage. 

"Good morning Sam" you said at your attempt to making it sound sexy. He replied back with a "good morn.." unable to finish his words because of your bold assemble. You smiled at him and turned around giving him glimpses of your ass as you walked towards the kitchen. The shirt would ride up ever so slightly, teasing Sam to want to chase after and just pull "his" shirt off you and thrust in. You heard him grunt slightly as he got up from his chair leaving a screeching noise of wood against wood behind. You didn't even make it to the kitchen before Sam's hands wrapped around you. His face in your neck smelling your hair. You shivered slightly at the feeling of his tense muscles around you and the very obvious boner poking your bare ass which was only half covered by the shirt. 

"What a nice way to start the morning" Sam whispered in your ear. You moaned slightly as you moved your ass against his boner his hand making his way up to your breasts massaging them slightly, rubbing over your already hard nipples. You moaned even more when his large hands brushed against them, teasing them over the clothe. You felt your wet slick coming down your thighs as you arched your back more trying to feel Sam even more. "Sam, I want you, right now" his nose just nuzzled near your ear, moving up more and breathing into your ear caused you to shiver all over your body before moaning when Sam bit it. You couldn't take it anymore. You wanted Sam, you wanted him to touch you everywhere, kiss you everywhere as he thrusted into you, his warm member throbbing inside you making you cum hard every time. 

Before you could say anything Sam lifted you up bridal style and started walking towards his room that he rarely uses now a days. He let you down inside gently before grabbing your face and pressing his lips onto yours. You held onto his shirt pulling him closer and grabbed one of his hands and guided it towards your ass. He got the gesture and immediately sunk his fingers into the deep crevice of your thighs and rubbed against your clit and then your opening. You grabbed even tighter to Sam's shirt as you moaned into the kiss. You felt his tongue explore every crevice of your mouth as you hard nipples rubbed against his chest while he teased your wetness ever so slightly. 

The next few moments were almost a blur. Your mind felt so dazed and heated the only the thing you wanted was Sam's hard cock ramming inside you. You felt Sam lick and tease your nipples as his hands spread your thighs open, slowly making their way to your throbbing wetness. You felt the tip of his dick rub against your crevice as you grabbed onto Sam's neck to move him closer to you as he nibbled at your neck. He thrusted in, filling you then pulling out before hitting your sweet spot again. You clenched hard against his biceps. You wanted to feel him even more, as if him being inside you wasn't enough. You wanted more and more. To feel his chest heaving against yours, his big hands grabbing onto your hips as his pelvis continuously collided into you. His mouth breathing hard against your neck as his scruff scratched it. It felt like your were in a trance, you couldn't stop. The next you knew you were riding Sam, your hands on his chest as his hands on your hips helped you move up and down, never slowing at all. He assisted by thrusting his hips up, pushing his hardness deeper into you hitting that spot that made your tremble every time. It was hot and sweaty, the room was steamy in a way as all you could smell was you and Sam. The feeling of him cum, his dick pulsating inside you made you tremble even more as you also joined him, a wave of feelings and relaxation washes over you as you suddenly started to cool down. 

"Keep this up and I think you'll be pregnant right after you have this one" you laughed at his response as you lay next to him panting and drenched in sweat. You got up and started walking toward the bath. "Hey Sam, don't you want to help me clean up" you said slyly looking over your shoulder with a smirk plastered on your face trying to give Sam an indication of things you wanted to do to him in the water.


End file.
